Birthday Love
by ConstantCutie
Summary: It's Kanji's birthday, and he gets a mysterious call from Rise. What's going on? (One-Shot)


**AN: Hey everyone, it's Cutie! I didn't know what to write for Different Time, so I ended up writing this one-shot for my OTP: KanNao (KanjixNaoto) I apologize in advance for Naoto's EXTREME OOC-ness… When I read over this, even I was kinda weirded out. xD But by then, it was too late, so I kinda just went with it. :F Anyway, hope you enjoy the story! ~**

**~Cutie**

* * *

As Kanji walked and paced through the hallways of Yasogami, his mind was constantly being preoccupied by different thoughts. Did he have the guts to do what Yosuke-senpai told him to do? He touches his shirt nervously, and the memories of that morning fly through his head. _"And oh man, was that really Naoto? She… Her… Agh, why am I even thinking about her like that...? But still…"_

* * *

_(Flashback)_

A loud, annoying beeping noise wakes Kanji up, and he bashes his hand on his alarm. "Kanji, are you awake?" A quiet, but familiar voice asks him from downstairs. "Yeah Ma, I'm up!" He yells. Sighing, he takes off his pajamas and is about to get into the shower when his phone goes off. _Heartbreak, Heartbreak, you tell me good bye- _The ringtone cuts off asKanji picks up his phone and murmurs a tired "Hello?" into the speaker. "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANJI! YOU'RE 16 NOW!**" Kanji moves the phone away from his ears as Rise screeches into her phone. "Ugh, quiet down Rise, I just woke up... And wow, it's that time of the year already? Doesn't matter anyway, every day's just the same old, nothin' new." Kanji mutters. "Anyway, gotta take a shower, talk to you later Ri-""**Hold it, I've got a surprise for you!**" Rise interjects. Sighing again, he murmurs, "What is it? I'm kinda in a rush…" He hears Rise giggle, and she happily says, "Come to my place and walk us to school. You'll see what I mean." And she hangs up. "Wait, who's "**us**"? Rise, what the hell are you up to? **RISE!**" Kanji yells into his phone, but the line was dead. Annoyed, frustrated, and determined to change his ringtone later, he takes a quick shower, heads downstairs and eats, then leaves for Marukyu Tofu.

Kanji walked over to the tofu shop and knocked on the door, yelling, "Rise, c'mon let's go!" He then heard a squeak of excitement, coming from no one other than Rise, and then an unmistakeably familiar sigh of annoyance. "Na-Naoto, are you there?" He stutters out, and then scolds himself. "_Be a man, Tatsumi! How can you be afraid of just her voice?!" _he mentally yells at himself. "Yes, Kanji-kun, unfortunately I am. Rise-san brought me here, and she is-" Naoto yells down from the window, but he hears a quiet smack, meaning Rise just put her hand over Naoto's mouth. "Umm, give us a few minutes Kanji; I'm almost done prepping your present!" Rise yells out, and he hears Naoto splutter, "Wh- I'm not a PRESENT RISE-CHAN!" before she closes her window. Kanji's eyes widen in understanding when he realizes what his "present" was. He taps his foot nervously, leans against the door, and imagines what Rise is doing to Naoto as he waits for the two girls to finish. "Tsk, I bet Naoto would put a bullet through Rise's head before she put any makeup and shit on her…" He chuckles. All of a sudden, the door opens up, and Kanji fell right into… Naoto's chest. "HOLY SH-""AHH!" They both turn extremely red, and jump away from each other. Rise laughs again, and says, "Aww, Kanji you're so cute! And I bet you liked what you felt~" Naoto squeaks unusually, and glares furiously at Rise, while Kanji has turned even redder. While Naoto and Rise begin bickering, Kanji takes this chance to look at Naoto, and his jaw drops. Naoto is wearing a somewhat tight t-shirt that accentuates her curves, and is wearing blue jeans. _"Oh my god… She ain't wearing her hat, her hair's a little long, she's wearin' clothes that make her look more girly, and… Her chest isn't… Oh man, I sound like such a friggen creep!" _Different thoughts begin racing through Kanji's mind as his blush gets darker and darker. "Um, Kanji-kun, are you okay?" Naoto asks nervously, patting her head like she's looking for her hat, but it isn't there. "Umm, yeah, let's just go. Now. We're kinda running late." Kanji mutters, and tries to run. Abruptly, he feels someone holding him back, and then arms hugging him from his back. He turns around to see Naoto holding him, and his blush intensifies (if that's even possible). He feels her body shaking slightly, and he is probably doing the same. "Nnn-Naoto, aa-are you okay? Do you need someth-" Kanji stutters out, but suddenly, Naoto tightens her grip on him, pulls him even closer to her, and buries her face into his shirt. "Pp-please, let's go, before Rise-chan sees us…" She murmurs, her voice quiet from her face still being snuggled up to Kanji's shirt. "Y-yeah, let's go." He mutters, quickly walks away from the tofu shop, and unknowingly holds Naoto's hand with a vice grip. They reached the school, but Kanji was still holding Naoto's hand. "K-Kanji-kun, you can let go now. People are starting to stare…" Naoto murmurs quietly. Kanji turned around and saw people staring at them. Normally, Kanji would've ripped his hand out like he was electrocuted, but this time he held on to Naoto a little tighter. "_Heh, it'll take more than you punks to get me to let go of her." _Kanji thought smugly. "No, it's fine. Let's head to class, Naoto." Kanji began walking to their class, with Naoto trailing behind him.

The bell announced the beginning of break, and Kanji, Naoto, and Rise made their way up to the roof to hang out with their sempai. "Hey Kanj- Woah, are you and Naoto-kun a thing now?" Yosuke remarked. "Get out of their face, Yosuke." Chie muttered, annoyed. But then her eyes started to twinkle, and she asked, "But seriously, are you guys going out?" Kanji and Naoto sighed simultaneously, and Naoto said, "I guess, in a way, we are." Both of their faces heated up when she said that, and Yosuke and Souji went over to Kanji and high-fived him. Rise, Yukiko and Chie all "awwww"ed at them, and Naoto tried to cover her face with her hat, but remembered that Rise took it. "Please stop sempai… Please." Naoto pleaded quietly. Kanji tries to walk away, but Yosuke blocks the door. "C'mon Yosuke-senpai, give me a break. Just once." Kanji desperately asks. Yosuke grins at him, says, "On one condition." And whispers something into Kanji's ear.

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

The bell rings, and classes begin to empty out as students begin to leave. _"Take a deep breath Tatsumi, you got this!" _Kanji reassured himself. He made a quick stop by the washroom to fix his hair and to wash his face, got his special "gift" from Rise and Yosuke, and approached Naoto. "Umm, hey Naoto." Kanji muttered nervously. "Hello, Kanji-kun." Naoto smiled up at him, and Kanji felt his heart race faster than it already was. "Was there something you wanted to do?" Naoto tilts her head slightly to the side, and Kanji is having a meltdown in his brain about how cute she looks right now. "U-Um, ww-would you like to go out tonight? Mm-maybe watch a movie?" Kanji stuttered, and before he lost the nerve to do it, he gave her the "special gift", a new royal blue hat. Naoto's face lit up, and Kanji's heart just about exploded. "You have my sincere thanks, Kanji-kun." She happily puts the new hat on, and in Kanji's eyes, she looked most beautiful when she was happy. But… She never answered his question. As he was just thinking this, Naoto grabs him by his hand and gazes straight into his eyes. "Oh, and I would love to watch a movie with you."

* * *

**Yay, that's done! Now, I hope you aren't shuddering at how OOC I made Naoto (I mean, to be truthful, I hate how I wrote Naoto in this chap…) So, please review/favorite/follow/give criticism because it all helps me crank out better stories! :)**

**~Cutie**


End file.
